Un Baile de Ensueño
by Erwerer
Summary: Oneshot. Aisha es invitada a un baile sin ella saber las razones, ahí conocerá a alguien que le explicara el por que y que hará relucir un lado de ella del cual no se siente muy orgullosa, pero que tampoco desecha.


**Baile de ensueño**

**Un pequeño one shot para abrir mi cuenta de esta pagina. No soy dueño de ningún personaje del juego Elsword, esto es solo un fanfic.**

**Elsword - Lord Knight **

**Aisha - Void Princess **

**Rena - Grand Archer **

**Raven - Reckless Fist**

Narrador protagonista: Aisha.

Hace mucho tiempo no era invitada a fiestas de este estilo. Y me refiero a aquellas en las cuales la vestimenta es algo de lo que tienes que preocuparte, ir elegante, con un peinado que defina tu personalidad y por sobre todo, una mascara que oculte tu rostro. La gran mayoría de la gente no hace cosas así, usualmente son mas informales, sin necesidad de llevar a cabo una lista de invitados y mucho menos interesarse en algún tipo de obsequio. No digo que a esta haya tenido que venir con alguno ni nada por el estilo, es mas, la razón de esta fiesta va mas allá de un simple cuento que podrías oír una noche de Halloween.

Hace muchos a os, los antiguos dueños de este castillo eran los seres mas queridos de este reino. La mujer era destacada por su carisma y una sonrisa que ni la peor de las noticias lograba quitar de su rostro, siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas y era una muy buena persona con cualquiera que se le acercara. El hombre por su parte, era un completo galán, siempre iba con la frente en alto y daba a su esposa la mas cálida de las sonrisas que alguien podría regalar, sin mencionar que era alto y era dueño de talentos que abarcaban tanto áreas administrativas como, inclusive, artísticas y deportivas. Eran básicamente, el prototipo de pareja perfecta. Pero si estamos hablando de algo terrorífico, es porque su historia no tuvo un final feliz, ya que hace unos cuantos años ellos fueron asesinados y encontrados en el cuarto de baño por la criada del castillo. Nadie dio aviso de su muerte sino días después por su propio y -creo yo- único hijo.

Desde ese acontecimiento, cada año el hijo de esa pareja celebra en el castillo esta fiesta a la cual estoy siendo invitada por primera vez. Tuve que prepararme para venir, vistiendo un largo vestido purpura sin brazos ni tirantes (creo que el hecho de tener pechos pequeños hace que me vea bien con ese tipo de atuendos), ajuste en la cadera y un poco de vuelo formado por un para nada voluminoso falso color morado mas oscuro. No tenia idea si los accesorios eran algo necesario, pero para evitar un mal rato lleve puesto un collar bastante costoso que me había regalado mi madre cuando era pequeña antes de que ella muriera, tenia una joya de color negro en el centro e iban con aros también de color negro. Y finalmente, en cuanto al cabello, use coletas para el momento sujetándolas con dos amarras que tenían un murciélago para dar algo de diseño al accesorio.

"Aisha, por fin te encuentro." Una voz bastante familiar se oía a mi lado, y al voltear la cabeza puedo darme cuenta que se trataba de Rena. La invitación decía específicamente: "Si el/la invitado/a desea llevar algún/a acompañante, este no sera rechazado mientras sea solamente una persona." También decía algo de mascotas pero no entrare en detalles sobre eso. Volviendo a Rena, se veía completamente hermosa. Vestía un vestido azul hasta la rodilla (lo cual es extraño ya que casi nunca cambia de las usuales variaciones de verde combinándolo con blanco y en algunos casos negro) con tirantes y adornos dorados y negros por toda la parte superior. En cuanto a su cabello, lo uso del mismo modo que todos los días, suelto dejando relucir su largo y hermosura.

"Lo siento. No pensé que podrías perderte o algo." Digo riendo a modo de disculpas.

"No te preocupes, fue mas que todo por la gran cantidad de gente que esta presente." Efectivamente mucha gente es invitada a esta fiesta la cual no toda pertenece a este reino. Se podían divisar vestimentas típicas de Hamel, Altera, Velder, entre otros lugares. "¿Te parece si entramos?" Miro a Rena y asiento. Ambas teníamos nuestras mascaras en la mano y nos las pusimos para finalmente entrar al salón principal. Habían mascaras eran de todos los tipos. Rena y yo nos decidimos por algo simple que solo ocultara nuestros ojos dejando al descubierto nuestros labios y mejillas (y a modo de obviedad el mentón).

Al entrar, quedamos impresionadas por lo gigante que era el lugar por dentro, de tal modo que a pesar de toda la gente que se encontraba presente, no tuvimos dificultad alguna para movernos de un lado a otro. En un momento determinado, todas las luces se apagaron y un foco iluminó una figura en la parte mas alta de unas escaleras.

"¡Sean todos bienvenidos!" Inicio. "Espero que los que sean de reinos lejanos hayan tenido un buen viaje, y los que no, bueno, aun así espero que hayan tenido un buen día, semana, mes o como quieran ustedes." Mucha gente rió ante su comentario, incluso nosotras dos. Como era el que estaba dando el saludo me imagino que se debe tratar del hijo del matrimonio que era dueño de este lugar. Vestía una larga chaqueta negra con bordes rojos y botones del mismo color, pantalón del mismo estilo y mascara blanca que cubría tanto sus ojos como la mitad de su mejilla derecha. Tenia puesto un cinturón de color rojo el cual tenia una calavera del mismo color en el centro, acompañado de dos cadenas que iban desde la boca de la calavera hasta su espalda. Su estilo era curioso, parecía una mezcla entre Drácula (por la vestimenta) y el Fantasma de la Ópera (por la mascara), pero su cabello desordenado y color rojo sangre le daban un toque propio de el. "Espero que pasen una buena noche, beban y coman todo lo que quieran, pero sin excederse ya que no queremos que mas gente muera en este castillo." Tétrico comentario. "Ahora, sin mas preámbulos, que de inicio a esa fiesta." Dicho esto un chasquido de dedos se escucho y otro foco ilumino a una banda que empezó a tocar canciones que podían tanto escucharse y disfrutarse, como bailarse.

Rena y yo nos sentamos frente a una mesa de bocadillos la cual lucia no solo abundante, sino deliciosa a su vez. "Rena tienes que probar esto." Decía mientras dejaba al lado de mi compañera desde trozos de pastel hasta vasos con gelatina de todos los colores.

"No te preocupes Aisha, de verdad ya estoy satisfecha."

"¿Eh? Pero si no has comido casi nada."

"Lo se, pero aun así son cosas bastante llenadoras. No te preocupes por mi Aisha."

"Un sutil y delicado comentario viniendo de una hermosura digna de verse cada mil años." Escuchamos una voz masculina detrás de nosotras. Ambas volteamos y vemos acercarse a un muchacho, un poco mas alto que Rena a mi perspectiva, de cabello negro con ciertos mechones de color blanco a la derecha de este. Su vestimenta era bastante simple pero elegante, pantalón negro con bordes azules y una chaqueta hasta poco mas abajo de la cintura que tenia cuatro botones dorados en el torso y bordes azules al igual que su prenda inferior. Lo que mas llamaba la atención de el era que la manga de su brazo izquierdo terminaba en algo que no podia ser humano, mas bien como un robot. Mire a Rena y ella estaba completamente abobada viendo como se acercaba. Un rubor podía verse en su rostro por lo que me imagino que sus palabras hicieron efecto en ella. "Mi nombre es Raven." Dice dando una leve reverencia frente a Rena y quitando su mascara haciendo relucir unos ojos ámbar bastante preciosos. "¿Me permites saber el tuyo?"

"¿Y-Yo? Me llamo Rena. U-Un gusto." Dice tartamudeando, dando una calida sonrisa y despojandose tambien de su mascara. "Esta es mi amiga, Aisha. Originalmente a ella fue quien se le dio la invitación, yo vengo como su acompañante." Dijo señalandome a lo que saludo a Raven con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban sin mascara por lo que decidí quitarme la mía también.

"Un gusto en conocerlas a ambas. Me preguntaría si, quisieras tu pasar un rato conmigo. Claro, no es que quisiera alejarte de tu amiga ni nada por el estilo, si tu rechazas mi petición no me molestare para nada contigo." Rena ante la pregunta del chico me miro preocupada, a lo que por mi parte digo:

"Por mi no hay problema, estaré bien Rena no te preocupes por mi. Ademas..." Me acerco a ella para susurrar algo en su oído. '_Se nota mucho que te sentiste atraida por el_.' Dicho esto le doy un travieso guiño y unos golpes en su brazo con mi codo. Rena entonces acepta la petición del chico y tomando su brazo se alejan de donde estoy yo.

Vuelvo a colocarme mi mascara y apunto una vez mas mis ojos a la mesa de bocadillos, tomo un pequeño pastel para probarlo pero me doy cuenta que ya no quiero seguir comiendo. Le dije a Rena que no se preocupara por mi, pero no puedo evitar pensar el hecho que me espera una larga y aburrida noche. Podría tratar de acercarme a alguien, pero nunca fui buena para socializar con la gente. Con suerte hablo con Rena la cual ha sido mi mejor amiga durante muchos años, y no seria así de no ser porque nuestros padres se vieron cuando eramos muy pequeñas. ¿Sera muy necesario dejar a Rena con ese chico? Podría pedirle que volviera conmigo y... No... ¿Que estoy pensando? No puedo quitarle a Rena un momento que signifique conocer a alguien con quien podría estar en el futuro. No tengo nada de experiencia si de amor se trata, pero los ojos de Rena al momento de mirarlo a el me dijeron que se trata de alguien a quien realmente quiere conocer, y muy posiblemente... estar.

"Luces muy pensativa mientras todos están divirtiéndose. ¿Sucede algo?" Una nueva voz masculina me hace voltear la mirada. Para mi sorpresa, se trata de el chico que organizo esta enorme fiesta. Su cuerpo se hallaba ya sentado al lado mio, su manos sostenían un vaso con un liquido de color morado el cual espero que no sea alcohol... Y su mascara dejaba ver unos ojos color rojo sangre bastante penetrantes. Viéndolo desde cerca... es muy atractivo.

"N-No es nada. No tienes que preocuparte."

"No puedo no preocuparme al verte de esa manera mientras veo que todos los demás están pasando un buen rato." Sus palabras resultan ser propias de alguien que es bastante atento a los pequeños detalles (por pequeños me refiero a mi presencia ya que mi tamaño tampoco es muy destacable que digamos), inclusive suenan tiernas. "Vi lo que paso con tu amiga. Si te sirve de algo conozco a Raven y no es un mal chico. Si la chica de cabello rubio llega a tener alguna relación mas cercana con el créeme que será bastante feliz."

"Mas le vale. No perdonare a nadie que le hiciera da o a Rena." Sinceramente, escuchar el termino "_relación mas cercana_", no era algo que me hacia del todo feliz.

"Te preocupas mucho por tu amiga." Por supuesto, es mi mejor amiga... "Pero en este mismo momento te sientes sola. ¿O me equivoco?" Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa, es efectivamente como me siento. Asiento con la cabeza en respuesta. "Si de algo te sirve ambos acá estamos en iguales condiciones." _¿A que se referirá con eso?_ Giro mi cuerpo para tenerlo ahora frente a mi y así escucharlo mejor. "No me siento nada feliz celebrando esta fecha de esta manera. Para mi es un dia triste, ya que mis padres eran todo lo que tenia y nunca me sentí a gusto con la compañía de las personas que ayudaban en la mansión. En si, todos estos a os he estado completamente solo." Es... como si me estuviera escuchando a mi misma el día que perdí a mi madre.

"Si es un día triste para ti, entonces... ¿Por que lo celebras de esta manera?" Pregunto

"Porque mis padres nunca le desearon mal a nada ni a nadie. Por lo que hago esto para que la gente se divierta y pueda tener un buen rato en el caso de que sus días no hayan sido los mejores. Ademas, si hay algo a lo que le tenia miedo mi madre era a ser olvidada, y esta celebración impide que eso suceda ya que sus figuras son el sentido de esta fiesta." Definitivamente es alguien bastante atento y para nada egoísta. No como yo... cuando murió mi madre no dejaba de pensar en mi y en las cosas que me desagradaban. Es mas... tuve la sensación de haber sido traicionada por ella muchos años. Todo lo que recibía lo rechazaba ya que no era algo que fuera de parte de mi madre, y si encontraba algo que me hacia recordarla me encerraba en mi habitación a llorar y pensar nuevamente en mi persona. Demonios... comparada con el soy un asco de persona. La canción cambia, lo cual hace al chico ponerse de pie. "¿Quieres bailar esta canción conmigo?" Su mano se estiro en mi dirección, pero debido a lo repentino de su proposición no pensé que respuesta dar antes de simplemente abrir mi boca.

"Pero... es una canción lenta..."

"Lo se." Su mirada fija en mis ojos me tentaba, me hacia sentir curiosa, me hacia querer conocerlo aun mas.

"No soy buena bailando..."

"No es problema para mi." Finalmente, mi cuerpo actuó por si solo y tome su mano con la mía, siendo así guiada hasta la pista de baile junto con un incontable numero de parejas. Para mi sorpresa, no tomo ni mi mano con su mano izquierda ni mi cintura con su mano derecha, sino que tomo mis brazos y los coloco ambos alrededor de su cuello mientras que las suyas tomaron mi cadera tocándola delicadamente. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al contacto. ¿Como lo hacia para hacerme sumirme ante su peticiones con tal facilidad? Aunque bueno... nunca me pidió tocar mi cintura, y tampoco es algo que me moleste hasta ahora. "Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Elsword."

"El mio Aisha." Digo nerviosa. "Elsword, si no es mucha molestia. ¿Me podrías decir la razón para invitarme a esta fiesta? Veo mucha gente que es de la aristocracia del reino mientras que yo... no lo soy."

"Esas son respuestas para otro momento. No puedo decírtelas ahora."

"Oh. Esta bien." La música seguía avanzando y mi cuerpo se continuaba sumiendose en un limbo el cual me hacia ver solo su figura frente a la mía. No podía ver a nadie mas alrededor de nosotros, todo lo demás era un simple fondo de color negro.

"Aisha." Dijo Elsword cerca de mi oído. "Eres muy hermosa." ¿Acaba de decir que soy hermosa? Este chico esta loco.

"No soy nada de eso."

"Eres mas que solo eso. Siempre he querido conocerte desde la primera vez que te vi. Te veías tan pacifica y bella leyendo tu libro debajo de ese roble que no pude dejar de mirarte. Era la estación del año en que las hojas comenzaban a secarse, pero tu eras lo único que no se secaba o marchitaba, y lograba llamar mi atención aun mas cada segundo que pasaba." Cada una de sus palabras retumbaba en mi pecho haciendo acelerar cada vez mas el ritmo de mi corazón. Con el poco tiempo que lo conozco puedo decir que lo deseo, deseo estar con el toda mi vida.

"Idiota... me has visto dos veces y hablado unos minutos y ya pareciera que estuvieras diciendo que me amas."

"Pueden ambas cosas ser verdad. Puedo ser un idiota, pero un idiota que te ama completa y locamente." ¿Sera esto lo que llaman amor a primera vista? Sinceramente nunca creí en el, pero estaba siendo testigo de un ejemplo de este acto. "Aisha... se que no es algo típico que suele preguntar una persona, pero... ¿Puedo probarte?"

"¿Q-Que? A que te refieres con eso?" Mis mejillas ardieron ante su pregunta.

"Morderte." Río levemente ante su comentario.

"¿Que eres vampiro acaso?"

"Si es por ti lo seria." Lo medito un pequeño lapso de tiempo, pero termino por aceptar la petición de Elsword. Su respiración se siente cada vez mas cerca de mi cuello a medida que su boca se va acercando lentamente hasta tocarme con sus labios. Da unos cuantos besos los cuales me hacen estremecer completamente hasta que por fin me da una peque a mordida. Duele... pero me estremece aun mas y activa completamente mi cuerpo. El dolor aumenta y cuando se aleja de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos puedo ver un delgado hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de su boca. "Eres deliciosa. Quisiera probarte aun mas."

"¿Y que es lo siguiente que quieres probar?" Ya no tenia miedo ni vergüenza. Mi cuerpo se movía por si solo y mis palabras no pasaban por mi mente antes de salir de mi boca, pero no eran frases que me arrepentiría de decir.

"Tus labios." Directo... pero sutil a la vez. No respondo con mi boca, pero si con mi cuerpo cerrando mis ojos y acercando mi cabeza a la suya. Siento su respiración en mi boca y posteriormente sus labios sobre los míos. Es primera vez que alguien tocaba mis labios, y es tal y como me lo esperaba. El beso dura largos segundos. Y en un momento determinado su cuerpo se mueve cada vez mas cerca mio hasta que por perder el equilibrio caemos completamente en el suelo.

"Elsword... nos van a ver." Digo avergonzada.

"Aquí no hay nadie mas que tu y yo, Aisha." El fondo negro que ocultaba las figuras de las demás personas no se disipaba. Cerré mis ojos a modo de entrega hacia el. Lo deseo, quiero todo de el. Sentí su respiración una vez mas esta vez cerca de mi oreja. "Te amo Aisha..." Susurra una ultima vez antes de volver a entrar al limbo que nos envolvía esta noche.

"Aisha... ¡Aisha, despierta!" Abro mis ojos y veo la figura de Rena sobre mi.

"¿Que sucedió?" Pregunto confundida.

"Ya es de día, tenemos que irnos a clases." Un sueño... supongo que es imposible que conozca a alguien que se pueda interesar en mi apenas me ve.

"¿Que sucedió con la familia que vivía en el castillo?" Pregunto para asegurarme.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Del castillo que esta en este reino."

"Oh, la familia que vivía en ella fue asesinada hace muchos años y nadie vive en el castillo. Eran tres personas, una pareja y su hijo. Pensé que lo sabias, entra en el examen de historia de hoy." Supongo que de tanto estudiar llegue a soñar con eso.

"Esta bien..." Rena se retira de mi habitación pero se da vuelta y me mira detenidamente.

"¿Que te ocurrió en el cuello?" Paso mi mano por mi cuello sintiendo una marca que parece hecha hace muy poco, y al ver mis dedos estos tienen pequeñas manchas de sangre. ¿Habrá sido real todo lo que viví? Verdaderamente habrá Elsword mordido mi cuello y besado mis labios? Supongo que es algo que nunca sabre...

_**FIN**_


End file.
